Each to His Own Destiny chapter 2
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Sano is the first to fight as the fights get underway will he make it? Whats this mini challenge before the final thing?


Each to his own Destiny

Chapter 2: Farewell Sanosuke

Sanosuke and the others had split on these paths without a word. They all shared a similar pain, they all lost a loved one or their peace had been shattered. Now they were walking down a path in a forest fifty miles from the nearest town. Sanosuke was alone; he had three days worth of food with him. He had his eye's open and heard nothing but a few wolves in the distance. The moon was up and they were howling. He was walking and thinking at the same time. "Who could have done that? Why would they have?" he asked himself. He realized he was crying. Just two days earlier he had proposed to Takani Megumi the love of his life. Even if they did fight a lot he wanted to spend his life with her. He took a wrong step and his foot hit a switch. Three men with metal gautlets came out and began to attack him. He was ready to unload some steam and he rushed them. Something wasn't right though they just…were charging him for no reason. They weren't saying anything just charging.

The first one caught Sanosuke off guard as he took a blow to the face. As his world started to spin another punch hit him hard in the gut. He was about to fall when the last one drop kicked him in the head. Then he fell, as they pulled out a gun. "Man that was a waste." One said in a German accent. The other two agreed but looked down and Sanosuke was gone. "How the devil did he take that and-"he was cut off by Sanosuke breaking his jaw and then running his skull into a rock and cracking it wide open. "Cheap shots won't work on me!" he declared banging his fists together and charging the man with the gun. Before the gun could fire Sanosuke crushed the revolving chamber sending gunpowder flying. Sanosuke punched the man breaking some ribs as the man punched Sano back in the same spot. Sano coughed up blood because of the Gauntlets "We have to fix those don't we?" Sano said pulling one off and slamming it into the mans temple. The last guy added spikes to his gauntlets and charged Sanosuke. He was faster than the other two and said "I am the best of the three." Sanosuke merely grinned but was taken off guard by the man rolling past him and then striking him in the back shattering the lower portion of Sanosuke's spinal cord. Sano jolted with pain and fell over in a bloody mess. The man got up and was about to deliver a final blow when he stopped for a second. "Man this guy is absolutely weak. I mean he didn't make it past the mini challenge and to the boss." He said. Before he could make another crack Sanosuke slowly got up and wiped the blood off his mouth. "It takes more than that…" he said and limped to the man. The two men stood face to face and then pulled back fists and slammed their fists into each other. Sanosuke got hit in the left elbow because he blocked. The other man breathed his last and fell over as Sanosuke slammed his fist into his neck which is a vital artery.

Sanosuke was limping now from his back hurting and amount of blood loss. He came to a clearing and there a man with piercing all over his body stood there. The man wore no shirt and brown pants. "Very good Sano. You made it to the real challenge after all. I see you have sustained an injury or two. I killed your fiancé and will kill you so listen up. If by some way you do make it past me you will meet up with your other friends who survived. Then you're free to go." He said smirking and pulling out a Zanbato and throwing it at Sanosuke. Sano picked it up and saw the other man had one too. "Why did you kill her?" Sano asked suddenly enraged. "To get you to come fight me at full strength. Same for your friends" he said and charged swinging the Zanbato down at Sanosuke. He dodged left ignoring his wound and then swung across catching the other Zanbato. Both men constantly caught each others weapon. The weapons were cracking under the strain they had to undergo. This man with the body piercing finally caught an opening when Sano flinched because of his wound. He brought the weapon down hard and caught Sano in the head. He dropped his weapon and just fell but before he hit the ground he caught himself. "One charge… I'll kill you in charge." He said and gathering all his remaining strength to his right arm and legs he ran faster than he ever had before catching the other man's attention. The man swung it right and Sano remembering what Kenshin did merely ducked and then got right up in the mans face. Summoning all his remaining strength he used the mastery of three layers catching the man in the chest. His heart popped and blood went everywhere out of the mans mouth. With his last energy he muttered "I got you too." And then fell over dead. Sano went a few feet and then watched the clouds, listened to the birds and then kissed the ground for the last time. He fell over and died from pain, his lower spine and blood loss did him in…


End file.
